


King for a Day

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Birthday Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established Rickmorty, First Time Topping, Gen, Incest, M/M, Momentarily awkward, Morty takes control, Oral Sex, Power Shift, Power!bottom Rick, Power!bottom Rick for a minute, Rough Sex, Well - Freeform, age gap, top!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he’d flirtatiously suggested to Rick that he wanted to top during sex for his birthday, Morty expected some kind of sarcastic remark, a quip at his age and experience before it went unaddressed along with many of his other more ridiculous ideas. What he hadn’t expected, however, was for the older man to smirk and agree without so much as a single teasing remark, telling the brunette to meet him in the elder’s bedroom sometime after dinner. In the moment, it’d left the teen in the yellow shirt utterly dumbfounded, staring after his grandpa as the scientist exited to the garage with an open mouth and a raging hard-on that refused to die down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, here we are again! My Muse is back bitches! I was a bit out of my depth with this one. I tried to make Rick a power bottom but I think I may have failed a bit lol Oh well! Still a bunch of smutty goodness! Enjoy everyone. Oh! By the way! Kudos to anybody who notices the pop culture reference I threw in there. 
> 
> Dedicated to the ever wonderful Squikkums who is an incredible source of inspiration for me and always seems to get my Muse going, no matter how much I'm struggling. I couldn't have done it without you, Squik!

As the day progressed, Morty could feel himself practically vibrating with excitement as nervous energy coursed hot and heavy through his veins. 

When he’d flirtatiously suggested to Rick that he wanted to top during sex for his birthday, Morty expected some kind of sarcastic remark, a quip at his age and experience before it went unaddressed along with many of his other more ridiculous ideas. What he hadn’t expected, however, was for the older man to smirk and agree without so much as a single teasing remark, telling the brunette to meet him in the elder’s bedroom sometime after dinner. In the moment, it’d left the teen in the yellow shirt utterly dumbfounded, staring after his grandpa as the scientist exited to the garage with an open mouth and a raging hard-on that refused to die down. 

That was hours ago, and despite the fact that he’d become intimately reaquainted with his left hand no less than four times already, Morty couldn’t seem to get rid of the persistent erection that he’d been cursed with since Rick agreed. 

All in all, Morty was glad he didn’t have a party, glad that his parents weren’t doing anything special for his birthday and all he’d had to put up with was cake and presents with the family before they all went about their individual business. Part of the teen wondered how exactly they were going to pull it off. Normally they waited until everyone was gone if they planned to have sex in the house and though Summer was absent, Beth and Jerry were still there and looked as though they had no plans to leave anytime soon. Morty didn’t think on that too much though. Considering all the things he’d seen Rick accomplish in their time together, finding a way to make their sexual adventures go unnoticed by two people who normally couldn’t care less seemed like much smaller fish in comparison.

On quiet tiptoes, Morty snuck past his parent’s bedroom, trying not to alert either of them that he’d ever left his room through their barely muffled arguing. When they were busy shouting at each other it was more than a little unlikely that they’d notice something as meaningless as Morty walking down the hall, but he didn’t want to risk it, still unsure of what Rick had in store for him. Like a ghost, the teen slipped down the stairs, expertly avoiding any and all of the creaky steps before crossing the living room, stopping in front of Rick’s door. 

Still slightly nervous, Morty tugged at the hem of his shirt, shifting from foot to foot before steeling his nerves and knocking quietly on the closed surface with a whispered, “Rick?” 

Almost immediately the knob turned and the door opened a crack, inviting the teen inside. Morty pushed the door open a bit, looking in curiously before letting out a startled yelp as a hand darted out and grasped his shirt, jerking him inside with a less than graceful stumble. 

In the dimly lit room, Rick stood less than a foot away from the younger man, his arms crossed over his chest with a signature smirk on his lips, “Jeez Morty, you look like a -- like a white faced little virgin. Sure you can handle this?”

Morty blushed, looking down as he continued to fiddle with the bottom of his favorite yellow shirt, “C’mon Rick, I-I’m just kinda nervous, y’know, it’s my first time topping.” 

Though he didn’t see it, Morty could hear the scoff from his grandfather, “It’s not rocket surgery, Morty. Fuck, y-you’d think that you were getting ready to perform multiple heart surgery on a -- a female Oscavarian with how anxious you look. You ever -- ever _ seen _ an Oscavarian Morty? Have you? Needles for teeth, Morty. Tentacles like you wouldn’t believe and like -- like  _ twelve hearts _ , Mort. You gotta -- gotta --” 

Morty cut him off, his erection wilting the slightest bit from the description, “Yeah, Rick, I get it!” 

The blue haired male sneered, uncrossing his arms and turning around to fiddle with something, “It’s just -- just sex,  _ Morty _ . You stick your dick in the hole and pump your hips back and forth. If Jerry can figure it out, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Dark green eyes barely managed not to roll in exaggeration and though Morty wanted to make some comment about the fact that if he sucked Rick would never let him live it down he responded instead by pulling a face, “Aww Jeez, c’mon, I-I-I don’t wanna think about my parents doing that shit, Rick. That’s gross.” 

As Rick turned back towards the teen, he raised an eyebrow in amusement, “You’re about to f- _ euuurp _ -uck your own grandpa, and you think that  _ your parents _ having sex is gross? Jeez, Morty, you got some unsorted priorities.” 

Without waiting for a response, Rick crossed the room and slapped a spidery looking mechanism on the wall. Morty watched with curiosity as the contraption stretched out six leg looking things and dug themselves into the wall. A bright yellow light lit up the surrounding space, stretching across every single surface present before disappearing with a cheery click, the center of the spidery machine blinking dimly. 

“Woah, Rick, w-w-what was that?” 

The elder didn’t look impressed with the question, but rather than brushing it aside like the teen expected, Rick quickly locked his bedroom door and turned back towards his grandson, looking at him with amusement, “It’s a portable longitudinal wave disruptor.” 

The blank look on the boy’s face made Rick sigh, “A sound neutralizer, Morty. It makes the room sound proof. Y'know, because I-I'm sure one of us willl be moaning like a -- like a little bitch in a few minutes, Morty. ”  

A frown captured the youth’s lips, his dark brown eyebrows pressing together, creating a little wrinkle just above the bridge of Morty’s nose as he scowled, crossing his arms across his chest in a mirror of Rick’s earlier pose as the elder gave him a pointed look, but the teen said nothing. Rick flicking him shit was nothing new, in fact, he would’ve been more surprised had it not happened but that didn’t stop him from being the slightest bit offended. If he had anything to say about it, Rick would be the one moaning like a bitch but that was neither here nor there. 

“Yeah Rick, I-I get it, I’m inexperienced.” 

The blue haired scientist glanced over his shoulder at his grandson with an odd look on his face, “Is that a bit of -- a bit of defensiveness I hear there, Morty?” 

Morty said nothing, turning around and reaching behind him to grasp the back of his collar, tugging his shirt up over his head with a practiced flourish before dropping it carelessly on the floor. However, before the teen could turn back around, he felt the unmistakable heat of another body behind him, pressing up against his back. The scratchy feeling of Rick’s cyan shirt against his bare skin made the brunette shiver, a scatter of goosebumps peppering his skin, making his nipples perk up and get hard. 

Rick would never openly apologize, it wasn’t in his nature to do so, but Morty could tell that’s what was happening when the older man casually grasped his waist and slid his open palms over the curve of his sides and up his torso. Callused fingertips skimmed over the boy’s ribs, making him squirm slightly under the ticklish ministrations but he didn’t pull away. Instead, in a silently spoken sign of forgiveness, Morty grasped the elder’s wrist and quickly guided it up to his pebbled nipple with a gasp, arching his back towards the warm sensation of his grandfather’s touch. 

Rick paused to pinch the sensitive nub, giving it a gentle twist, “Bold little shit.” 

To anybody that didn’t know Rick as well as the younger man, the statement would have been perceived as one laced with annoyance but all Morty could hear was fondness. 

Morty gasped as his companion suddenly leaned down and ran a hot stripe up the length of his neck with his tongue, another shiver going down the teen’s frame as the damp heat was suddenly met with the cool air of Rick’s room. The temperature difference, though not greatly different, was still a bit of a shock and the sensation only grew when Rick latched his mouth onto Morty’s neck, pressing hot open mouthed kisses along the brunette’s hammering pulse. 

"A-are you gonna fuck me, Morty, huh? Is -- is that what you're going to do?” Rick nipped at his lover’s darkening skin, making the youth mewl in combination with his words, “You're gonna fuck your -- your grandpa like some sick twisted pervert?"   
Morty’s cheeks flamed, his erection coming back full force, "Y-yeah Rick, that's what I-I'm gonna do, I'm gonna f-fuck you."

Rick released the boy’s throat and gently nipped his earlobe, his voice husky and low, “Then fuckin’ act like it, Morty.” 

Sensing that the moment of tenderness had passed for the moment, Morty spun and took advantage of the fact that Rick was already slightly bent over to claim his mouth in a hot and commanding kiss. Kissing was something he was used to, something that didn’t intimidate him in the least and he accentuated that fact, sucking teasingly on the vibrantly blue haired man’s lower lip, dragging his teeth lightly over the soft flesh. While momentarily caught by surprise, Rick quickly snapped out of it and giving as good as he got, darting his tongue against the seam of Morty’s lips, demanding entrance. 

Morty didn’t even dream of denying him, opening his mouth with a wanton moan as Rick’s own tongue slipped into his mouth, dragging sensually along the brunette’s own slick muscle. Without thinking, Morty shifted the balance, capturing the man’s tongue and sucking shamelessly on it, moaning softly as he felt Rick’s hands grab his hips in response. 

It was passionate, hot and slick as they devoured each other's mouths before it suddenly wasn’t enough and Morty found himself desperate to feel skin against skin. He wanted to feel Rick’s wiry arms wrapped around him, grabbing at his flesh and pulling him closer, wanted to feel the hot column of his lover’s cock against his naked thigh, and he wanted it now. 

Fumbling under the dazed and dopey haze of his lust fogged brain, Morty found himself clumsily pushing the well worn lab coat from Rick’s shoulders, barely noticing as it dropped to the floor behind his companion in a puddle of material. Impatient hands dove up under the elder’s shirt, palms sliding over warm skin with a moan against Rick’s mouth. Both men seemed to pull away from each other at the same time, breathing heavily and though Rick was more composed and in control of himself than Morty, it wasn’t by much. 

But the brunette wasn’t satisfied with that space for long. He allowed it only long enough fumble with Rick’s shirt, dragging it desperately over the old man’s shoulders and throwing it aside before reclaiming his mouth, grabbing at his lover’s hair and pulling him closer, gasping into his mouth as their torsos collided. With the introduction of skin on skin, Morty could practically feel his grandfather’s heart beat through his chest, the teen’s own heart slamming behind his ribs, eager to meet Rick’s in the middle. Though dark and more than a bit morbid, Morty imagined, for the briefest second, stripping away the flesh and the muscles, removing both their ribs and allowing their hearts to beat side by side but somehow Morty knew even that wouldn’t be enough. No matter how close they got or how far they were buried in each other’s bodies it would never be close enough. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Rick’s lengthy fingers grabbed the waistband of the teen’s pants and jerked him closer, grinding their covered arousals together with a growl into the youth’s mouth before pulling away. 

“If you plan to fuck me, Morty, then I better get a -- a fuckin blowjob. Down, Morty, get on your knees for grandpa.”

Morty went down without hesitation, dropping heavily to his knees with the barest of grunts, ignoring the fact that his knees would probably be sore later from the abuse. Kneeling in front of Rick, his face inches away from the undeniable bulge in the elder’s trousers, Morty felt a sense of pride, as he always did, knowing that he was the cause. He made Rick hard, made him hot and bothered, made the genius’ cock swell and press uncomfortably against the inside of his trousers and the very idea that he was about to please the older man left his mouth to water. 

Rick affectionately brushed a lock of stray hair back from Morty’s forehead, “You look so good down there, baby, _bebé tan bonito._ ” 

Morty didn’t speak anything beyond a C- level amount of Spanish, but he could recognize the word ‘pretty’ easily enough, the foreign language in combination with Rick’s assumed comment making the teen blush and all of a sudden, he wanted to impress Rick. He wanted this night to stick out in the older man’s mind for more reasons than just because Morty was the one on top for once. 

Sliding his arms behind his back, Morty leaned forward and sucked the button of the scientist’s trousers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the cool metal before popping it open with a well placed flick, smirking to himself as he heard the sharp inhale above him. Looking up at his lover, Morty released the button, brushing his tongue over it one last time before dipping his head the slightest bit and dragging the zipper down with his teeth, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against the newly exposed bulge in Rick’s boxers. 

“Jesus, Morty.” 

It wasn’t often that the teen was able to reduce his loud mouth grandfather to so little words, so he savored the moment by reaching up to slide his fingers into the belt loops of Rick’s pants, dragging them down and pausing long enough to let the older man step out of them. Faced with the thick outline of his lover’s cock, held back by flimsy material, Morty felt his cheeks coloring, the blush most likely going down his neck and perhaps even beginning to spread over his chest like heavily dripped ink on parchment. 

Eager lips leaned forward to press along the cotton covered length, mouthing shamelessly at it, sliding his tongue over the fabric with a moan. Even through his boxers, Morty could feel the heat against his tongue, could smell the scent of arousal coming off Rick in strong waves and the teen felt dizzy and overcome with lust. He longed to tease, to soak the material in his saliva until every single ridge and vein was visible, even through the cotton, until it was clinging to Rick’s cock like a second skin but he didn’t have the patience. 

Morty looked up at his grandpa through thick eyelashes, staring into the elder’s eyes as he rose up a bit and dragged his tongue along the bottom of the older man’s abdomen, half of his tongue trailing along the waistband of Rick’s trousers. Rick, for his part, didn’t take his eyes off of Morty for a second, watching with they eyes of a hawk as Morty shimmied his boxers down over his hips and dropped them around his ankles. The attention made Morty feel powerful, made him feel more in control than he did in any other area of his life and he couldn’t resist the temptation to tease Rick some more, leaning forward to ghost a breath of hot air over the tip of his straining cock, watching as an involuntary shudder went through the elder’s frame.

The teen’s lips lifted in a smirk but before his grandpa could speak up and call him some variation of a cocky little shit, Morty leaned forward and brushed his lips over the head of Rick’s cock, the very tip of his tongue darting out to flick against the slit, lapping at the bitter drops of precum. Above, Rick sucked in a sharp breath and dropped his hand down to the back of Morty’s head, cupping his skull and applying a small amount of pressure, trying to get the boy to continue, but the brunette wasn’t having it. He knew that the moment he was tasked with opening Rick up and starting the process to being on top, he could lose confidence and, for the moment, he stubbornly chose to cling to his version of control. 

Morty let Rick push his head down, but rather than taking the blue haired man’s member into his mouth, he let Rick’s shaft glide across his cheek, smearing precum along his skin as he dipped his head and ran the flat of his tongue over his companion’s balls, moaning softly at the feeling of the velvet sac against his tongue. Dexterous fingers gripped the strands of his hair so hard that it almost hurt, but Morty ignored the tingle of his skull, content to suck each one of Rick’s balls into his mouth, lavishing them both with individual attention, swirling his hot tongue around each one before releasing it from his mouth with a lewd pop. 

When he was satisfied with his work, Morty turned his head to the side and nipped the inside of his lover’s thigh before pulling back a bit and using his hand to hold up Rick’s cock, dragging the flat of his tongue against the thick and throbbing vein along the bottom. In the back of his mind, the teen vaguely recognized Rick’s breathy groans of pleasure, but he wasn’t focused on that. All the boy could focus on was the taste, the hot feel of Rick’s shaft as he ran his tongue up and down the length of it like a melting ice lolly, flicking his tongue against the weeping tip at the end of every stroke before pulling all the way back. As his fingers wrapped around the base of the genius’ dick, the youth glided the crown of Rick’s cock back and forth over the swell of Morty’s lower lip, slicking his mouth with precum. 

Rick momentarily released the teen’s hair and cupped his face, smoothing his thumb along the boy’s cheek, “ _ A la mierda bebé, lo puso en su boca.  _ Suck it for me, Morty.” 

Despite having no clue what the older man said, Morty felt a bolt of lust flow through him at the sound of Rick’s arousal laced tone murmuring to him in Spanish and he could no longer deny his lover, or himself. 

Mouth slick with pooling saliva, Morty covered his teeth with his lips but pressed them tightly together before laying the unyielding tip of Rick’s cock against his tight mouth, pushing forward and mimicking the feeling of Rick sinking his cock into a tight hole to the best of his ability. If the gasp above was anything to go by, Morty knew that the intention wasn’t misplaced. The brunette swirled his tongue around the exposed crown, flicking his tongue against spongy tip as he started to bob his head a little bit, only taking the first inch or so into his mouth. 

“Jesus, Morty, your mouth was -- was meant to be wrapped around my cock. Fuck,” Morty glanced up at Rick, watching the older man watch him as he slid his mouth further down, angling his head to alternate between gliding Rick’s cock against the silky insides of his cheek and the textured roof of his mouth, “Suck it babe,  _ dame fuerza.” _

Morty complied, applying a bit of suction and bobbing his head up and down Rick’s length, taking a little more of his cock into his mouth with each trip downward until he could feel the tip brushing over the tight ring of muscle guarding his throat. With the extent of his focus, Morty tried to relax his muscles, to prepare for what he was about to do, but even with all of that, it still made his eyes water when he surged forward and slid the tip of his cock down into his throat. 

Above, RIck choked out a gasp, his fingers returning to the teen’s hair, gripping the brown strands tightly, trying to anchor himself as Morty bobbed, taking him further and further down his throat until the teen’s nose and lips were buried in his light blue pubes. 

“Christ, Morty. H-have you been practicing? Jesus, such a good little cocksucker for me, babe, such a good boy for grandpa.” 

Morty groaned at the praise but, unable to stay down any longer, was forced to pull off of Rick’s cock with a cough, his cheeks red, eyes watering as he drew in deep breaths. As he prepared to go again, Morty wrapped his thin fingers around his lover’s cock and pumped them slowly up and down the length, leaning over to spit down the length of Rick’s shaft before diving back down, taking the genius’ dick back between his lips. Prepared for the intrusion, Morty slid his mouth up and down the elder’s shaft mercilessly, sliding him in and out of his throat with minimal resistance, taking him from base to tip with every single stroke of his mouth. 

But in a burst of control, Rick used his grip on the boy’s hair to push his mouth down, keeping him buried in his throat, “You look gorgeous down there babe, fuckin’ beautiful Morty. Your lips are -- are all swollen from sucking me and I can see my cock making your -- making your throat bulge. Fuck, Morty.” 

Rick reached down with his free hand and wrapped his hand around Morty’s throat, squeezing slightly as he pumped his shaft in and out of Morty’s throat with shallow thrusts, feeling his cock sliding in and out just under his fist. He tried to stay, to linger as long as he could, but Morty felt himself starting to gag, his muscles gripping the elder’s cock tightly, to Rick’s delight before Morty pulled off, gagging slightly and trying not to heave. 

Rick pinched the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted Morty’s face up towards him, taking in the teen’s watering eyes and his ragged breaths, the spit slicked lips and his bright red face, “You’re such a -- such a good boy for grandpa, Morty. My good little cockslut. C’mon.” 

Morty allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and he shed his pants and boxers with ease, kicking them over to lay with Rick’s as they both approached the bed.

Rick looked down at him, “H-how do you wanna do this, Mort? It’s your show.” 

The dark haired male blushed, looking nervously down at the floor, avoiding Rick’s eyes as his heart slammed uncomfortably behind his chest, “O-on your back, Rick. I want to -- to see your eyes, y’know?” 

Rick scoffed but didn’t tease the teen further as he flopped onto the bed, shoving a pillow under his hips and leaving his legs splayed open, exposing absolutely everything to his grandson, “Sentimental little shit, grab the lube, Morty.” 

Unabashed in his nakedness, Morty looked around the room, even going as far as to pick up Rick’s coat and rummage through the many pockets with no success before turning back towards Rick, “Where i-is it, RIck?” 

On the bed, the blue haired genius lazily fisted his cock, watching the boy with amusement, “How -- how the fuck should I know,  _ Morty _ ? It’s probably the last place that I threw it, you know, the last time we f- _ eeuuuurp _ -ucked.”  

Morty grumbled at the unhelpfulness of Rick’s comment before looking around more thoroughly, searching half assed through drawers before dropping down to the ground, letting out a victorious sound as he found the half empty bottle under the bed. Morty snatched it up and scrambled back up onto the bed, his anxiety practically drowning him as he laid in-between Rick’s legs, looking and feeling more unsure with every passing second. 

“Jeez Morty, calm the fuck down. No matter what, I guarantee that I-I’ve had worse.” 

That didn’t reassure the youth in any way and he expressed that by looking up at Rick with uncertainty, his face no longer smug and cocky like he’d been during the blowjob. 

Rick signed and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Morty with a look borderlining on irritation, “It’s just like when I -- when I do it to you, Morty. Uncap the fucking tube, smear some lube on your fingers a-and open me up.” Rick dropped heavily back down to the bed, ‘Christ Morty, you’d think you really  _ were  _ trying to perform multiple heart surgery on a -- on an Oscavarian.” 

Not wanting to imagine the alien creature Rick described earlier, Morty did as be was told, flicking the cap open with his thumb nail and drizzling the slippery liquid all over two of his fingers. He used more than he probably should have, wincing slightly as the clear substance dripped off his digits and onto Rick’s bedspread. Morty reached out with a certain amount of hesitation and pressed the tip of his finger against Rick’s opening, rubbing the tight ring slowly with the pad of his finger. Beneath his touch, Morty could feel the muscle fluttering, and remembering what he liked, Morty added a bit of pressure, pushing forward until he breached the ring and his finger slid inside. 

At the slick velvet warmth inside of his lover’s body, Morty’s mouth formed into a little “o” of surprise. Cautiously, ever afraid of hurting RIck, Morty slid his finger in and out of his grandfather’s hole, his cock twitching between his legs as he rubbed the silky inner wall, imagining what they would feel like around his dick. 

“C’mon, Morty, I-I’m not some fragile virgin like you, hurry up before -- before I blow my fucking load.” 

Morty bristled, “Alright, Rick, jeez.” 

Without having to be told twice, Morty slid a second finger inside his lover, marveling at the way his hole looked stretched around two fingers, “Yeah, Mort, that’s good. Keep goin’.” 

The teen nodded, pumping his fingers in and out of the bossy man’s entrance, spreading his fingers uncertainly, scissoring him with all the confidence of a beginner. It was a slow process, one that Rick endured with a certain amount of impatience as Morty clumsily opened him, eventually getting a third finger in and stretching him further. The elder was quiet, only giving snarky comments and a few hints here and there, and despite being hard as a rock, Morty could feel his confidence flagging. When he was on the receiving end, he was moaning and pushing back against Rick’s fingers and trying to get him to hurry up, out of his mind with lust, babbling with arousal, but his grandpa was pretty quiet. A few moans here and there, but nothing like when they were reversed. He almost wished that he wouldn’t have asked to top. He wanted the experience to be pleasurable for both of them, but Rick didn’t appear to be having a good time at all. The older man was still hard, his cock still releasing drops of precum against his stomach, but he wasn’t a quivering mess, and that made Morty more nervous than anything. 

Feeling Rick’s growing impatience, Morty pushed all those thoughts aside and pulled his fingers free, scooting forward as he grabbed the lube again, applying a liberal amount to his cock and slicking himself up before positioning the tip against his lover’s entrance. 

With a look of confirmation up at his grandfather, Morty slowly started pushing in, an unadulterated look of absolute bliss crossing his features as he sunk further and further into his companion’s body. It was nothing like his imagination, nothing like his own fist or even Rick’s mouth. It was all tight heat, slick and silky walls clenched around him from every angle, impossibly hot and as Morty felt his balls touch Rick’s skin, he had to hold himself there, gripping the elder's thighs as the overwhelming sensations tried to swallow him whole.

“Well, Morty?” Rick clenched his muscles around the teen’s length, drawing a little whimper from the brunette’s lips, “Do you have the the stamina to fuck me or are you gonna blow your -- your load?” 

Morty grit his teeth, digging his fingers into Rick’s skin as he pulled his hips back the slightest amount and pushed them forward again, sliding back into the heat of Rick’s body with a little gasp. It was overwhelming, and he felt like he was going to cum at any second, his heart hammering as he tried to avoid humiliating himself, and apparently Rick wasn’t helping. 

Below him the man smirked, clenching and releasing his muscles with expert precision, rolling his hips tantalizingly in slow, deep circles as he stared up at Morty, “Look at you, Morty, so -- so close to cumming aren’t you. Just from being inside your -- your grandpa’s hole.” 

The teen wanted to deny it, wanted to claim that he could fuck his lover right through the mattress, but in all reality he really wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t explode at a moment’s notice. 

“A-and you were doing so well, Morty,” Rick wiggles his hips, “Are you just gonna leave me unsatisfied Morty? Hmm?” 

It was that one little statement, that mocking tone that was only half joking that steeled the boy like he’d never felt before. Jaw clenched, Morty swallowed his need, thought of every unappealing thing he could, pushing his desperate need to cum to the back of his mind and as his lover opened his mouth to say something else, Morty pulled his hips back and slammed them forward, pulling a startled yelp from the older man’s throat. 

At first, Morty didn’t say anything, he just drove his hips forward and back, pounding his cock in and out of his grandpa’s body at a speed he hadn’t thought possible with how quickly he was approaching his end, but as he thought over and over about leaving Rick unsatisfied, any and all thoughts of release fell away. He knew that he wouldn’t cum, couldn’t cum and the boy refused to stop until Rick was squirming with cum all over his stomach. 

Even more than that though, Morty refused to cum until his grandfather did so without a single intentional touch on to his cock. 

Fingers tight just under his lover’s knees, Morty hefted them up, tossing the Rick’s legs over his shoulders, practically bending the blue haired genius in half as he leaned over and drove his cock home, panting alongside his lover as drove his length in and out of the blissfully tight heat surrounding him like a vice. On a whim, Morty shifted the slightest bit and, to his delight, realized that he’d accidently struck Rick’s prostate when the older man cried out. 

It was an intoxicating sound. When Rick was on top, he rarely ever made loud sounds. Breathy groans and growls? Sure. Even going as far as to gasp Morty’s name when he came, but never a full fledged cry and the very sound of it nearly drove Morty back to the edge. It made him feel powerful, made him want to force Rick to make it over and over again until his throat was hoarse, made his confidence return and, in that split second, Morty felt nothing but a need to dominate his lover and prove himself worthy. 

“L-listen to you Rick,” Morty drove his hips forward, grazing the elder’s spot again and watching him gasp and squirm, his fingers fisting in the sheets, “Crying out like some o-old slut, just begging for my cock. What’s what y-y-you are, isn’t it Rick? Just a needy cockslut.” 

Looking him square in the eye, Morty could practically see his grandpa’s pupils get larger and he knew that he was on the right track. There would be time later for vanilla, for stolen moments of love filled passion but this wasn’t one of them. This was the time for filthy words, for affectionate insults and nasty terms of endearment, for rough and brutal sex and Morty was more than happy to provide that. 

Morty pulled his cock free with a pop and manhandled Rick onto his stomach, hiking the elder’s hips up and shoving his knees apart before grabbing the back of his neck and slamming the genius’ face down into the sheets, using his grip on his neck as leverage as he slid his cock back inside, listening to the long drawn out moan of pleasure as Rick was once again filled by his grandson. 

“Yeah, who’s moaning like a bitch now?” The teen clapped an open palm down on Rick’s asscheek, basking in the spike of lust that shot through him at the answering gasp, “Your hole just swallows my cock, Rick. So desperate and needy for me. You’re fucking sick, Rick, letting your grandson fuck you.” 

In his overwhelming arousal, Morty’s speech impediment all but disappeared, leaving his words spoken with authority and Rick responded, driving his hips back eagerly as best as he could, groaning shamelessly into the sheets, the sound muffled as Morty pushed his face further into the bedding. 

“I can’t hear you, Rick, can’t hear your pretty moans through the sheets,” The teen slid his cock out, rubbing the head against Rick’s opened hole, watching as the muscles fluttered, clenching and trying to draw him back inside, “Maybe you don’t want my cock that bad, maybe I should just leave you hard and desperate like this. What do you think?” 

Morty listened to Rick’s nearly inaudible babble, feeling him trying to shake his head and the teen just smirked, summoning his inner Rick as he plunged back inside the hot and wanton body below. Right as the teen was about to unleash another mouthful of filthy words directed towards his grandfather, he heard three short knocks on Rick’s bedroom door. 

Below him, Morty felt his lover’s muscles tense up but the brunette couldn’t care less. He vaguely remembered Rick locking the door and unless his whoever was at the door started screaming bloody murder, there wasn’t a single chance that he was stopping. 

The knock came again before Beth’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door, “Dad? Are you in there? I can’t find Morty and I was just wondering if you guys went out on an adventure or something?” 

Morty’s mouth turned up in a wicked grin before he released the back of his lover’s neck and slid his fingers around to the front of Rick’s throat, pulling him up flush against Morty’s chest. Their height difference was even more prominent at this angle and, even kneeling, Morty’s face only came up to about the middle of Rick’s neck, but that only enflamed him further. That he had this powerful, unshakable man here with him, submitting and making all those delicious noises just for him. 

Morty squeezed his fingers around his grandfather’s neck, choking him out, driving up into him with a slower pace but more force as he nipped at the elder’s earlobe “Yeah, Rick, why don’t you tell her where I am? Why don’t you tell her that I’m in here with you and you’re letting me pound my cock into your willing hole? Huh Rick? What do you think she would do if she knew that you were letting her son fuck your brains out?” 

Beneath his hand, Morty could feel Rick’s throat working as he tried to talk, but the brunette only squeezed harder, really making the elder work for it, “Harder Morty, give it to me harder!  _ Dámelo, bebé, me coge con más fuerza, dar a mí _ .” 

Realizing that Rick had unintentionally slipped into spanish made Morty redouble his efforts as he released his lover’s throat and practically threw him forward, watching Rick pressed his palms up against the wall, his head falling forward and his back curving at an incredibly attractive angle. 

“Fuck Morty, I -- I’m gonna --” Rick’s statement choked off as a particularly brutal thrust grazed his prostate, making the elder cry out in agonized bliss. 

WIth a low groan, Morty leaned over his back, nipping at his shoulders, his voice husky as he felt his balls start to draw up, “I hope you can cum without a single touch to your cock, Rick, otherwise you’re gonna have to go without.” 

Morty, of course, knew that he would never leave his lover unsatisfied in such a way but the treat must have done the trick because all of a sudden Rick was nearly hyperventilating, gasping for breath, his fingers clawing at the wall as the muscles surrounding Morty’s cock got almost painfully tight before Rick was screaming out, driving his hips forward as shot after shot of thick, white cum poured from the tip of his dick, soiling the sheets below him. 

That in itself was to much. Feeling Rick quaking under him, watching him come apart so thoroughly by the teen’s own hand and having put off his orgasm for so long, it sent him directly over the edge without even the faintest hint of warning. Morty gripped the blue haired scientist’s hips, digging his fingers into the lean muscles below as he drove forward, crying out Rick’s name as he emptied his load inside of the willing body, gasping and clawing at the elder’s skin as he fucked them both through it, the slickness of his cum only adding to the bliss he felt. 

Weak with fatigue, his muscles quivering, Morty pulled his cock free, watching with more than a little satisfaction as Rick’s hole started winking shut, pushing dribbles of the teen’s cum out. 

Without thought, Morty rolled to the side, dropping heavily to the bed, dragging in breath after breath as his heart continued to hammer at what seemed like inhuman speeds inside of his chest. However, Rick wasn’t much better. he’d flopped onto his back, not seeming to care about the mess he was laying in or the sweat clinging to his skin. 

Immediately, Morty felt his dominant streak start to melt away and all he felt was an immense need for closeness. He just wanted to be wrapped up in Rick’s arms, basking in their shared afterglow. And he did just that, snuggling up against Rick and burying his head under Rick’s chin, smiling as he felt the other man’s arms wrap around him. 

“Did I, y’know, do good Rick?” 

The blue haired genius snorted, running his fingers through the brunette’s dark hair with an unseen smile, ‘Yeah, Mort. Y-you did real good. I’m proud of you, babe. Happy birthday.” 

Morty smiled against Rick’s neck, those words washing over him and soothing any sort of uncertainty he might have felt. It was like a balm to his soul and Morty instantly knew that he’d more than satisfied his lover, which only served to make him feel that much more successful. 

Morty couldn’t resist though, and with a cocky grin and an affectionate nuzzle to his companion’s neck, he lifted his head looking up at Rick with a smirk, “Good thing y-you put up that sound blocker thing Rick, y’know, since one of us was moaning like a-a bitch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I probably butchered that Spanish like nobody's business but if you want somebody to blame, go yell at Google Translate. lol. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
